Smurf Casting Calls
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Here are the Smurf auditions. See the casting calls and why some did not quite make the cut.This strictly for fun and nothing else.May or may not be funny.Most defiantely odd at first but that's getting sorted.Remember the Smurf!


Document Opened: 11/18/2006. 01:12am.

Authors Note:

Funny thing is that I did not have any real intention writing a Smurfs fanfic.

But wouldn't you know it, I saw some of an episode the other day on Boomerang and whomp here I am.

This should hopefully be funny. It will only end when I run out of parody persona options.Mwahaha. You will see some of the original ones as well.

It's a casting call so of course some of the actual cast should get filled. Chapters shall vary in length.

The Producer and the Director are Oc's.

Enough of my chit chatting, Onto Smurf casting calls chapter one.

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay so we're ready to begin right?"

The Producer looked at the Director in a chair next to him.

"Yeah. Imagine, A show about small blue things.

What won't they think of."

He was ready to get this over with.

The Producer dialed the secretary.

"Send in the first one Sall."

He hung up...

The first one came in with a depressed and thoughtful face.

"Okay what Smurf are you supposed to be."

The director looked at him oddly.

"I'm angsty Smurf."

"Ummm ookaay. We already have Papa Smurf chosen so you can do a scene with him."

Both Smurfs were given their scripts for the scene.

\\\\\\Scene 1 with angsty Smurf.////////

"Good day angsty Smurf."

"I guess."

"Did you chop some of the wood yesterday like I asked?"

"Oh..No...I forgot."

He lowered his head and proceeded to well angst.

DirectorSighs.--.

Producer. Makes said face.-- . .

Papa Smurf.Oo..oO.

"Umm we'll call you if the _right _position becomes available. But I think their auditioning for someone over on the FinalFantasy 7 set. Just tell them I sent you."

"Okay. Thanks."

He headed out the door.

The Producer just finished up another call with Sall and the next one was sent in.

"Okay what Smurf are you supposed to be?"

The Producer hoped he wasn't as bad as the last one.

"Dude, I'm the economically friendly tree hugging Smurf."

In unison.

"Alriiighty then."

He was given the script that angsty Smurf had used a few minutes earlier.

//////////Scene 2 with Hippie Smurf.\\\\\\\\\\\

"Good Day hippie Smurf."

"Technically it's economically friendly Smurf. But good day old blue dude."

"Yes,Yes. And It's Papa Smurf. But aside that have you chopped some of the wood like I asked?"

"But why would you want to kill the very element that your living in? The tree's are alive too."

He started pointing at the three in the room

"Murderers!"

He than proceeded to rant and rave about how it was wrong to kill anything in nature.

The Director sighed while Papa Smurf went to safety and the Producer simply called Security.

Upon that two over-sized guys came in with sticks and knocked him out and dragging him out of the room.

"That was different. Wouldn't you agree Director?"

"Yeah. You may have a point. I'm worried to ask but send in the next one."

So upon calling Sall again the next one was sent in.

The Director had his hands clasped together and was getting to be frustrated by the ones so far.

"What Smurf are you supposed to be?"

"I hate introductions."

"Just do the scene please."

The Producer wasn't that far away from calling it quits either.

"I hate scenes but..fine."

/////////////////Scene 3 ummm I forgot his name so I'll call him Angry Smurf or was that his name?\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Good day angry Smurf."

"I hate good days."

"Did you chop some the wood like I asked you to do?"

"I hate chopping wood but yeah I did."

/////End scene.\\\\\

The Producer and Director are currently whispering.

"What do you think?"

"He could be some brief comedy relief from some of the more...serious characters. So yes."

End whispering.

"Okay your in. Go tell Sall and she'll give you what you need."

"Fine."

So he well left.

"Let's take a break. I have feeling that we're gonna need it."

"You know, You might just be right."

So I end the chapter here while Producer and Director go get some coffee or whatever it is they eat and or drink. And Papa Smurf has left to take a nap or something.

///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I have a feeling that I'm gonna get a flame for this story. .

But remember it's all in good fun and no way reflects my direct opinion of these stereotypes that I shall continue to use for parodying purposes.

Pointy hat off to you if you get Final Fantasy reference. Whether it be Vincent or Cloud. Those two could stop sulking so much.

Hmm I think this chapter could have been funnier.

Oh well. Later people..

Finished.11/18/2006. 02:24 am.


End file.
